


Kept Under

by TheoDoes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: :], Boys Kissing, Bruises, M/M, Mention of abuse, Scars, i can't write much smut so here's soft cuddle ups and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoDoes/pseuds/TheoDoes
Summary: Trevor's past gets the best of him, and the group is concerned. Jeremy is sent in to figure out what's wrong, and Trevor's seems to lighten up.





	Kept Under

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my lord, I've been so obsessed with Sami's nsfw blog blowing up lately ( dikdickdik.tumblr.com ) about some great writing ideas (that other people has come up with), I figured it would be good practice to do so. Enjoy! :]

There they were. Sitting on the couch, Jeremy and Trevor, surrounded by the static noise of a movie playing on the TV Trevor decided to leave on. Trevor leaned over with his bowl of caramel popcorn to Jeremy, offering a handful or two. Jeremy shook his head and thanked for the offer, looking and watching the other as he sat back. The whole apartment was empty; nobody in the kitchen, no one in the heist room, nor a living, or dead body, vacant in any room other than the two sitting on that couch. Jeremy knew what was going on, and Trevor was getting suspicious.

 

About a week ago, Jeremy was called into Geoff's office. Jeremy's wandering eyes caught the face of other familiars- Michael, Ryan, Jack, and Gavin. “You called, sir? Is there an issue?” Jeremy spoke up, trying to ignore the others. “There has been a rising concern. We think you'll be our last hope, or at least our most promising, towards fixing this problem,” Geoff spoke up.

Jeremy looked to the others, hinting the other  _ 1, 2, 3,  _ 4 guys could be a help in this problem, rather than him being alone.

Geoff sighed softly and patted his fingers on his desk, looking to the others, “We need your help to figure out what's wrong with Trevor. He's been having issues about opening up to us truthfully.”

Jeremy tilted his head, puzzled, “Do you...do you think he's betraying us? Spying? Do you think he's using us? I mean, he's not a bad guy, but I'm not really looking forward to putting my life on the line if you guys aren't willi--”

“No! No, Jeremy, slow down!” Geoff blurted out, huffing out a quick sigh than before. “We know that he's acknowledged and known about our open relationship with each other. The thing we all are concerned about is Trevor's inactivity when we ask him if he'd like to have sex with us. He's denied us, both as a group and sometimes even rejected when it's one-on-one.”

“So," he paused, "you think I would get to him if it hasn't worked out with you guys?” The shorter pieced together. “Maybe he doesn't want to have group sex yet. Maybe he's just not ready for that type of attention. Oh, maybe if you guys don't pressure him into it, it might ease him easier into this commitment.”

Jack got up, going to him, “That might be it. Other times when we've tried to do any intercourse, he denies and backs away. He's more skeptical of us than scared and we think that maybe if you, Jeremy, would give a shot at trying to figure what's wrong, you might be our solution into him talking about what's really bothering him.”

“Doesn't that seem...” Jeremy shuffled his hands in front of him, squinting his eyes, “that you're using me for talking to him instead of one of you guys asking, and, to also add, get into his business he's maybe not comfortable sharing?”

“It seems wrong, I know, but we're afraid of pushing Trevor out more and potentially not trusting us.”

“So then he can't trust me anymore, and be even  _ more _ skeptical of everyone here? I don't want to seem like the bad guy."

"Well, can you please just try to get to him?" Geoff ordered, "Anything will help us get a better understanding of what he wants. Whether it's him being self-concerned of his body image or him being...a virgin, it'll help not just me or you, but it will benefit all of us."

Jeremy scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Fine... But you guys are just as bad as a bunch of high school stuck-ups." With that, Jeremy bid adieu and walked out, leaving the others in Geoff's office.

 

Trevor still munched on his popcorn as he watched the screen, feeling Jeremy's eyes on his body. His mind ran from scenario to scenario of ways this meeting was going to go out; maybe Geoff or any of the other members caught him doing something wrong, maybe Jeremy will ask him out, or he's going to flat out die. He cleared his throat, "When are the others suppose to get back? They said they'll be back in an hour or two."

Jeremy blinked and looked down, his eyes were starting to burn a little. "I don't know. But they would have contacted us if something went wrong."

Trevor nodded in agreement, muttering something under his breath that caught Jeremy off-guard.

Jeremy kept his mouth shut.

The greasy, black-haired individual looked over to the smaller, brown-haired man across the other side of the couch, brushing his fingers along his jaw to feel the hairs on his face. "What's wrong? You're being awfully quiet."

Jeremy couldn't really disagree with what Trevor was saying. Jeremy looked to him, "Nothing. Just thinking about things, not watching this god-awful movie."

  Trevor smacked his lips together, "Chicken Run is good, okay?"

  They both chuckled and smiled, which seemed to lighten the mood a bit. Jeremy spoke again, his tone a bit more straight-forward, "Do you not like having sex?"

  Trevor stopped and dropped his smile, looking at him, frowning, "What?"

  "I said do you not like having sex?" Jeremy repeated, biting his lip.

He looked down, not uttering a word as he got up, putting his bowl down. Jeremy reached over and grabbed Trevor's shirt, tugging him back gently with Jeremy's eyes pointed up to him like a dog begging for him to stay (not saying that's the first time Jeremy has looked at another person with begging, needy eyes).

Trevor sighed and sat back down, putting his unoccupied hands in his lap. Jeremy scooted closer to him, rubbing his back slowly as he looked at him worriedly. The man looked at him, "Did the others make you ask that?"

  Jeremy shrugged, "I didn't plan to be so straight-forward with my question. But they did, but I also was really concerned about hearing the concern."

  Sitting with his back against the couch, he closed his eyes, "Jeremy, I do enjoy sex but it's...it's not my thing, I guess. I don't have any luck, you know? I'm just lonely, which is ironic when I'm in a house with 7 other guys."

  Jeremy grazed his hand in the older's palm, rubbing in slowly, "So...what's going through your mind when the others ask you if you want to join in with them? Do you get scared? Worried? Afraid? Nervous? Are you not really into group sex?"

The older one seemed to cringe his hand a little and frown. "I don't want to talk about it." Jeremy nodded and continued to rub his hand.

"You know, these guys care for you. I care about you too, Trevor. If you ever want to tell us, it'll be okay. But you don't have to, you know? I don't really want to pressure you into saying something that you don't like but hopefully I won't pressure you too much because that'll be bad and that'll make it worse and I don't want to ruin our relationship--" Jeremy's ongoing chatter was caught off by Trevor's lips on his cheek.

He chuckled and looked to the smaller one, "Just shut up already. You're being really cute right now and I had to stop you, plus you were talking way too fast for me."

Jeremy smiled up at him and a soft brushing of pink fell on his cheeks, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't say this, but the others wanted me to figure out what was wrong by sending  _ me  _ in. I'm kind of worried about you too and I'm really trying to not be  _ too _ nosey."

"I know. You're kind of bad at doing things like that because you get so talkative and awkward," Trevor muttered, looking away. Jeremy leaned up and pressed his lips against his. Trevor kissed back and relaxed into it, shifting his body towards him. His hand was now behind Jeremy's neck, his fingers brushing his hair slowly. With Jeremy's arms now wrapped around Trevor's waist, he pulled him closer on the couch. The two smiled as their head tilted in opposite directions, their faces flushed with now a dark pink, almost a red. Trevor pulled his head away and panted softly over Jeremy's lips. "You're safe with me, Trevor..." Jeremy muttered, looking in his eyes. The taller one smiled and nodded, pecking his lips. "I know, I know," Trevor planted a kiss on Jeremy's forehead, sitting in between his short legs. They kissed again.

Jeremy's hands traveled up to Trevor's neck and his cheeks, rubbing against his warm face. The other's body shuddered and rubbed his nervous hands over Jeremy's chest. Smiling still, he leaned Trevor back, laying him down carefully on the couch. Trevor pulled away again and looked at himself, propping himself up on his elbows, "So... What now?"

Jeremy shrugged, "Wanna make out and see what happens?" Trevor nodded and smiled, hugging Jeremy close into another slow kiss. Jeremy's chest was close again to Trevor's, their tongues rubbing and tangling together. Jeremy slipped his hands from Trevor's chest down to the bottom of his shirt, brushing his fingertips against the man's soft skin. Trevor shivered again and tilted his head the other way, tugging the younger man's hair lightly. Jeremy moaned into the kiss, pulling away with his lips on Trevor's neck. With each slow, hot breath kiss, Jeremy's head moved as his subject was moving away, rubbing his stomach in comfort.

Trevor let out a soft whine and the heat to his face got worse when Jeremy's lips passed over a sensitive spot, only encouraging the kisser's mouth more to investigate the area. Jeremy's hair was tangled in Trevor's hands as he started to bite on his neck gently. He touched up to the crown of his hair and curled up his hands against his head, feeling a light suction not too far from his spot. Jeremy's hands continued to explore up the man's chest, palming and tracing endless circles over Trevor's skin. "J-Jeremy," Trevor whimpered, tugging his hair again.

They both panted as their bodies pulled apart when Jeremy pulled away, pressing his thumbs into his hips. A soft groan escaped from the one helplessly laid back down on the couch. Jeremy smiled childishly and started to run his hands up Trevor's shirt, widening his eyes and frowning as he pulled it up to his head. "Trevor... Who did this to you?" Jeremy thumbed over the white scar that covered the middle of his stomach, looking over the whites and reds on his body. 

Trevor looked away and mumbled, "See? I told you I didn't have any luck with relationships..."

"Oh, Trevor. I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm sure the others won't mind."

"It's not that," Trevor snapped a little, looking to the one looking at his body. "I-I know they're scars and marks. I don't mind the others seeing them, but it's more t-than that," he started wiping his eyes as he felt tears almost slip out. 

Jeremy ran his hands by his sides, massaging in, "I see."

"They never loved me... N-no one does," he kept on, sniffing while his hands covered his face in shame. "I'm a fucking t-tool... A damn toy."

"No... No, you're not," Jeremy said, rubbing Trevor's arms. "You're not a tool, you're not a toy, you're a human being and people really love you. You're a smart, beautiful guy who's a part of this group who loves you all the same. Whatever your past partners have said to you is bullshit. Y-you have people that love you here."

"I-I know... But I-I can't sometimes," Trevor sighed, sniffing and putting his hands down. "Jeremy," he paused to sniff, "there are spots on my body that brings back bad memories of when I seemed hopeless... _ really  _ desperate and hopeless. I got into bad relationships w-with people I thought were good, and some I knew that were bad. Whether I know I'm with you guys, the memories are still in the back of my head. But it's gotten better than before..." He teared up again, rubbing his red, runny nose. Jeremy played with his hands, still looking at the crying man. 

"Do you...just want me to stay here?" Jeremy kept running his hands. "I could...keep kissing you if you want."

Trevor didn't speak, but he nodded with a reassuring smile. Jeremy nodded back and leaned down, pecking the man's lips softly and slowly, mumbling as he kissed his neck again, "Just relax, I will never let anyone hurt you."

Jeremy started to kiss down; his neck, his collarbone, his pecs and noticing his ribs poking out a little as Trevor shifted his body. "I can't imagine someone hurting a guy that's as sweet and as smart as you," he mumbled against his skin as he bit down the middle of his chest. 

Trevor blushed again, that innocent pink turned into a noticeable rich red. He looked down to the man taking in his body slowly, feeling his stomach turn back flip after back flip. He jumped a little as Jeremy went over a scar he remembered too well and frowned, trying to relax his mind. Jeremy saw. So, instead, he took a slower approach and kissed Trevor's spot softly. He relaxed again and continued down. Those harmful scars were a part of the past, he's in a better place now. The countless nights Trevor was afraid to sleep because of some man or woman hurting him, and the nightmares that followed of abusing, kept him up at night. Even a light bump in the night made him curl up under the sheets and wait; he couldn't protect himself because he didn't know how. That's when hope caught up to him. Geoff saw him on the streets, alone in the rain, his head down between his knees. That ray of sunshine, the ray of hope delighted Trevor. Finally, a chance of freedom from his old apartment was behind, a chance to breathe and relax were in his grasp and new possibilities kept him going. 

 

The man's breath hitched as Jeremy slipped off his jeans after pulling away from a sloppy kiss, moaning softly at the wonders of Jeremy's slick mouth at his neck. He arched his back a little, his lower half feeling like it was melting right at Jeremy's grasp. Jeremy was still between Trevor's legs, but now half-naked, still exploring Trevor's sensitive body. His hand somehow found its way palming Trevor's dick in his boxers. He licked and bit over the spot of Trevor's neck again, Jeremy's face heating up from the noises coming out of the boy's shy mouth. Jeremy smiled and kissed down, pecking over each mark he saw. And each time he kissed, he muttered sweet, precious words as if he was talking to little people on his chest. 

" _ Beautiful, _ " he mumbled at the large white scar that he first saw. " _ Unique and caring, _ " he mumbled again over bruises and marks that painted most of his torso, still peppering delicate kisses over  _ each _ one. " _ Amazing, one-of-a-kind, baby, dear, honey, beautiful..." _

Trevor shifted his body a little and mumbled with his finger being bitten down by his teeth, "Y-you already said that..."

"Mmm, and I don't mind saying it more than once," he looked up to Trevor. "Besides, it's true." He was. It was something about Trevor's eyebrows arching up towards his forehead that gave him an innocent look that made Jeremy go on. Maybe it was his moaning that intrigued Jeremy, pondering about what other noises could slip out of those small lips. Or even to see how red Trevor's face can get with kisses over his face, not to mention sweet compliments he was secretly begging to receive.

"... Shut u-up," he looked away from his soft, needy eyes.

Jeremy smiled and leaned up, kissing his hand, "I love you, Trevor, we all do." He kissed the embarrassed one's cheek and went back down. Trevor's mouth slipped out a breathy moan, his head going back with his back in a meaty curve.


End file.
